


Losers are Winners too

by RookieReporterZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Gen, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieReporterZ/pseuds/RookieReporterZ
Summary: When Rose and Scorpius are both Seekers on their quidditch teams, Albus suggests a bet as to who will win. If Scorpius wins, he gets a kiss from Rose and if Rose wins, Scorpius will stop asking her out. Tension runs high and Rose discovers that she might return his feelings after all.





	1. Blushing and Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hello fellow fandom people! This is the first fanfic that I have written so please review and don't be too harsh. Let me know what I need to work on and what I have done well so I can continue to make things better. This will most likely consist of three or four chapters so keep waiting until I release them!  
> But for now, Ciao!  
> Reporter Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T OWN HARRY POTTER!! :(
> 
> Authors Note: Hello fellow fandom people! This is the first fanfic that I have written so please review and don't be too harsh. Let me know what I need to work on and what I have done well so I can continue to make things better. This will most likely consist of three or four chapters so keep waiting until I release them!  
> But for now, Ciao!  
> Reporter Z

Flying blurs of green and silver zipped around the pitch and passed Rose Weasley-Granger, ruffling her vibrant hair and fluttering her quidditch robes. She had come down early to the Quidditch Pitch to practise flying before she joined her fellow Gryffindor players at practice. What she didn’t count on was that the opposing team, Slytherin, were also practising for the upcoming Quidditch match. 

The match in question was supposed to be the most important of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts - the winner would advance to the final against Hufflepuff. Unspoken rivalries between the two houses hung around the halls like a thick fog, choking the two houses into a bitter resentment of their opposition.

Rose was one of these people, and although her Mother, as Minister, encouraged her towards inter-house unity, she failed to see Quidditch as just a game. This was war and emotions were running high.

Her caramel brown eyes darted from player to player in an attempt to distinguish them. Then she saw him, above the stadium, above the rest. His shock of platinum blond hair and slightly tanned skin - a memento from his long summer in Egypt - made him easily identifiable as he flipped and flitted above the clouds, having the time of his life. A prefect and the seeker on the quidditch team just like her. The anchor of her rage and frustration on a daily basis. Scorpius Malfoy. 

It wasn’t as if he had done anything personally to deserve her rage. He was actually a sweet boy. Kind, sweet, handsome… 

Rose shook her head, she couldn’t be thinking about the enemy. He had slanted her family's name by befriending Albus, in turn making him the laughing stock of the school. The way she saw it, if Albus hadn’t befriended him on the Hogwarts Express, he wouldn’t have even wanted to go into Slytherin! It was all just a state of mind. 

Suddenly, the emerald coloured speck began advancing closer towards her. He was coming this way she realized. He seemed to have spotted her. Damn his seeker eyes! Tightening her hold on her broom, she swung it over her shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant. Her heart began to quicken pace and the frantic thumping didn’t stop. 

“Hey Rose!” he exclaimed excitedly, his deep admiral eyes lighting up at the sight of her. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to get some extra practise before the team came, but I realized that your team was playing here.” she responded curtly, “Sorry to have bothered you.”

She turned to head back to the Gryffindor Change Rooms when his hand encompassed her arm. Warmth tingled up her arm everywhere he touched, travelling through her body and making her neck heat up with a taffy hue. She turned to see Scorpius looking sheepish, quickly dropping her arm, seeming to know that he crossed a line. She somewhat wished that he hadn’t stopped, the satisfying flutters were dying away.

His face was flushed red as he opened his mouth to speak. He isn’t blushing Rose told herself, he just came off his broom, he was more than 20 feet high in the air for goodness sake! She was so preoccupied forcefully convincing herself of this, she missed what he had to say.

“Sorry, could you repeat that please?” Rose asked.

“I was just asking if you want to come and watch our practice. There are only about ten minutes left and since we’ve finished all of our strategies and plays I’m sure that the captain will be fine. Albus is watching and I am sure he won’t mind you sitting with him,” he said rather excitedly with a giddy smile. Then his expression changed.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine, I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to sit alone,” he murmured sadly, his happy expression wilting.

Rose wanted to wipe off that unhappy face so she said what would be sure to cheer him up.

“That would be wonderful, Scorpius.”

“Of course, I understand that you don’t-” he started.

Then he looked up and stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

“Wait, what did you say?”

“I said that would be wonderful, I don’t really want to be alone in the changerooms and I could use the time to catch up with Albus.”

What she failed to mention was the real reason, the fact that she wanted to see him play. After all, he was a superb seeker. That’s what she told herself anyway.

Scorpius’ face sparkled with delight as he pointed towards where a figure clothed in emerald green sat in a nearby stand.

“That’s Albus over there. I better get back to training or the captain will have my head!”

He grinned quickly, gave her a two finger mock salute and scurried back to where the rest of the Slytherin team was training.

Once he left, Rose bounded up to the stands where Albus Potter sat. When he was first sorted as a Slytherin back in First Year, Rose wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. At first, her parents asked her to get closer to him in the Fourth Year to make sure that he was alright, but after he and Scorpius came back from having to face You-Know-Whos daughter. She had made another effort to get closer to him in an attempt of them becoming best friends again. 

“Wotcher Rose!” he called down to her.

“Albus!” she huffed after getting up the stair. You would have thought that constantly training for Quidditch as well as rushing to all of her extracurricular classes would keep her fit. Apparently not.

She sat next to him, giving him a side hug.

“So, how are things with Alice Longbottom?” she questioned, referring to his longtime crush. They met at Three Broomsticks a few years before, realizing that they were in many of the same classes.

“She great actually, I think she’s starting to notice me. You know last week in potions she-” he paused. “Wait, what are you doing here?” he questioned, quirking his eyebrow in her direction.

“Well, I came down here to practise on my own before the Gryffindor Quidditch Team came down,” she started, “but when I got here, the Slytherin team was already on the pitch and I had forgotten they booked it.”

Albus gave her a look but stayed silent.

“Then Scorpius came down and asked me-”

“Hold on,” interrupted Albus. “Since when do you call him Scorpius?”

“Isn’t that his name?” inquired Rose, amusement lacing her tone.

“It’s always been Malfoy with you, what has changed?”

“We grew up Al, that’s what normal people do,” she laughed

“You know what I mean,” Albus snapped.  
“No need to get annoyed. I guess I’ve just been seeing him more in Prefect meetings and we’ve been put together on patrol, and although he constantly asks me on dates, he’s not that bad.”

A gigantic grin plastered itself to his face.

“So what you are saying is that while you have been going out on patrol...”

“No, no nothing like that!” Rose interrupted waving her hands at him to stop. She felt her neck colour at what Albus was suggesting.

“Don’t get me wrong, I still hate his guts and I am definitely not interested,” she paused to look meaningfully at Albus. “I’ve just found him to be slightly more tolerable the last few months.”

“‘Slightly more tolerable’, that’s progress,” he muttered under his breath.

Before she could scold him for jumping to conclusions, a sweaty but dazzling looking Scorpius flew up to them. Dismounting from his broom, he tumbled into a perfect somersault, hands still around his broom and landing perfectly on the bench next to Rose. Her jaw dropped and Albus scolded Scorpius for his stunt.

“One day you are going to get yourself killed by showing off!” he scolded mockingly, fighting off the smile that threatened to take over his stern facade.

“Never mind my stunting genius, what are you talking about?” asked Scorpius as he entered the now awkward conversation.

Albus shot a sly smirk at his cousin, “ We were actually talking about-”

“The weather!” Rose blurted, “Yes, the weather,” she nodded resolutely, before glaring at Albus.

“But-” Albus began.

“Isn’t that right Albus,” she sneered firmly as if daring him to continue.

Looking put out, he nodded along as well.

“Okay then…” put in Scorpius with uncertainty, before turning his full attention on Rose.

“So what did you think of the practice Rose, you ready to admit defeat?”

Despite not even watching the session, she pulled out a cocky grin.

“The only thing that you have made me sure of is to bring a dustpan and broom for all of your shattered egos’ on game day. Do you think that three buckets will fit them all in.”

“If you’re wondering, you better make it five. But just like all of our egos, our chances of winning are huge!”

“You weren’t even watc-”

Rose shut him up with a swift kick.

“Owww,” he whined. “What was that for?”

She brought out the death glare.

Albus whimpered in his seat and shimmied back from her.

“What did Al say?” Scorpius inquired.

She turned her death glare on him. Scorpius seemed to curl up with fear.

“Merlin, you’re scary Rosie!”

Her cheeks turned rosy, just as he said. He had a nickname? For her? Out of the corner of her eyes, he could see that Albus was questioning this too so she let this slide and changed the subject that would involve less embarrassment.

“If that’s all that it takes to make a Slytherin quiver in their boots, this game will be a piece of treacle tart!” Rose chuckled.

“Are you that confident?” he challenged with a competitive glint in his eye.

Rose smirked and nodded her head.

“Prove it!” he said edging closer towards her, as though to make her feel intimidated.

“How about a bet?” piped up Albus, slicing the tension in the room.

“I don’t want anything from him,” stated Rose, confused.

“Ahh, but you do, Rosie,” Albus simpered mockingly. “ You said it yourself moments ago when we were talking.”

What was he talking about she was just talking about- oh? Now, this was a deal she could get behind.

“If Gryffindor wins, Scorpius won’t ask me out for a month,” she said slowly as if sounding out the idea.

“Excellent, and if Slytherin wins?” Albus turned around.

“And if Slytherin wins,” stated Scorpius, “I want a kiss.”

Out of all the things he could have asked for, he just wanted a kiss? That was all? Surely he would use this as leverage over her. It was kind of sweet actually. She voiced her concerns to him.

“I would never force myself on you. I like you and you know that.”

“So, are you in?” Rose smiled deviously.

Scorpius’ eyes were now dangerously hard, swirling like liquid iron. Determination injected his voice as he stuck out his hand and shook it.

“It’s game time.”


	2. Consideration and Coordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter and all of the characters do not belong to me but the wonderful JK! However, all of these shambles that are my plot does. 
> 
> Authors Note: Hello once again! Welcome back to my dark corner of the internet! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and have come back for more. Thank you so much to all of the people that have read and followed this story!! I promise the last chapter or two ( I still haven't decided) will be on their way. Keep reviewing and thank you for the people that already have. You guys are the BEST!  
> This is dedicated to my mentally unstable friends for keeping me on track and especially icabbypup and CaralsTrash for helping me edit this monstrosity.   
> But for now, Onwards!  
> Reporter Z

Scorpius paced aggressively around the empty Slytherin common room, staring pointedly at the emerald and silver hangings around him. Running a frantic hand through his hair, he looked angrily at Albus.

“Why did you do that?” he demanded.

“Do what?” Albus shrugged innocently.

“You know what you did! You cornered me into that bet! What if I lose? She’ll forget me!”

“Then don’t lose! You’re the best seeker that Slytherin has had since Douglas Finch and he’s now playing on the Appleby Arrows! And you’re certainly the best quidditch player in 6th year, except for maybe Rose herself,” he looked up from his contemplation to see Scorpius looking distraught. “Hey! Have faith in yourself. You never know, she might lose and like giving you your winnings” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Rosie doesn’t like me like that,” he sighed, gazing regretfully into the fire.

“Oh so it’s Rosie now, is it?”

“Give me a break, I’ve had a long day and want to go to bed,” Scorpius stalked off out of the common room and felt a sudden tug and pull him backwards.

“Woah, woah, easy there Tiger! There’s still much to get through,” proclaimed Albus gleefully, letting go of his robes and rubbing his hands together.

He pushed Scorpius, the latter tripping onto a couch and landing with a face full of pillows. 

He groaned.

“Just can’t seem to catch a break today, can I?” he said, forlorn.  
“Cheer up, Monsieur Malfoy! We have plenty of things to do to ensure your victory! What was it that you used to say? ‘A strong foundation to build a palace of loooove!’”

“Merlin, I was an idiot back then,” Scorpius moaned.

“Still are!” stated Albus, ducking under a pillow that was thrown at him.

“Oi! I’m having a romantic crisis here! The feelings of your best friend and cousin are on the line. I would have thought you would be more inclined to do something to help and not act like a smarmy git.”

“Shove off! I am doing a lot more to help than you at the moment.”

“How so?”

“All this moaning and groaning is doing my head in! I’m going to have a world class headache once I’m done with you. You are doing nothing to help. At least I’m prepared to coordinate and resolve the issue!” Albus spat out, looking as though he was going to burst at any moment.

“What’s the use! The only person I have ever fancied hates me!” he cried out in frustration.

“That’s not exactly true.” Albus admitted quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I believe in her words you were, ‘Slightly more tolerable’. I mean she’s a girl, I don’t know what they mean when they say that, but it is an improvement!” Albus sang in a shrill tone.

“So she doesn’t hate me? She only intensely dislikes me?!” he asked with wide eyes, willing this to be true.

“That would be the deduction, yes.”

“Then what are we waiting for, we have to start training!” Scorpius’ eyes shone with happiness as he skipped to their dormitory.

Albus followed behind laughing at his friend's antics. He was totally, utterly and completely bonkers. Being crazy and being crazy in love didn’t mix well. Shaking his head, he headed off to the dormitory to plan the training schedules needed.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After Training with the Gryffindors, Rose trudged up to the Common room, dripping muck and dirt all over the floor. She was lost in thought, just when she could finally get rid of him, she suddenly found herself wanting him to be pestering her all the time. She even found herself wanting to say yes to one of his proposals to Hogsmeade. One day, it was going to slip out involuntarily. This was becoming a constant theme. And a constant problem.

“Urghh!” she let out a groan, banging her head on a nearby wall. She quickly looked around, wondering if her noise had disturbed anyone else in the castle.

Suddenly, Filch’s new tabby cat, Mrs Tenbris, materialised out of nowhere. Filch was going to have a fit when he saw the mess that she brought. And when Mrs Tenbris was near, Filch was not far behind. Her eyes widened in fear as she scanned the hall for possible hiding places. 

She was becoming desperate, grasping at tapestries, hoping that they had hidden passages behind them. Of course, she knew they didn’t, she had memorised James’ Map of Hogwarts and all of the passages were on the other side of the school and near the Great Hall. She pushed all the torturous images in her head into a dark corner, not wanting to imagine all the possible punishment.

“What is it my pretty?” drawled the slimy figure that came into view. Filch was clad in dark burgundy robes, a colour that contrasted horribly with his sickly pale skin.

Rose dived behind a case of armour, calming her panicked breathing.

The shock of the mud might be enough to give him a heart attack, Rose thought spitefully.

Alas, that was not the case.

Filch gasped, slowly sneering and stalking towards the suits of armour one-by-one. He was three away from her, two, one…

Rose could smell the odour of his hair, rotten fish mixed with putrid sulphur. Cloudy grey eyes darted behind every hiding place, leaving no room for escape. She was petrified. She was still. She was...

A loud clang sounded from a far away corridor, making Filch jump and look wildly around.

… Not the object of Filch’s concentration.

He started away from the case of armour and towards the loud clang, his hideous robes fluttering behind him, revealing his skinny ankles and tatty boots.

Suddenly, a loud sound exploded in the corridor, puncturing the silence. Misty smoke ballooned out from the corridor and filtered through the halls of Hogwarts, the horrid aroma latching onto her hair and clothes. 

A smiling figure emerged from the explosion, hood down. When she saw Filch, she rearranged her expression into one of remorse and sorrow. Rose choked back a laugh, stuffing a fist into her mouth. She rolled her eyes. That girl never does anything by halves. 

Shaking her head and then chucking a wink in the direction of Rose, the figure threw off her hood revealing her curly, dirty blond locks as she shook them out of her face.

“Mr Filch, Mr Filch!” she jogged up to him, gasping.

“At least someone in this school respects my title!” he said drawing himself up to his full height. Then he turned back to her, “Now what the bloody hell was that mess!? Another I’ll have to clean up I suppose! No one else in this school has any respect!”

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the job as a caretaker if he didn’t want to clean up messes.

“Some of the seventh graders thought it would be funny to throw something at me. The next thing I knew it was blowing out smoke and as far as the eye could see. I was so scared, I knew I would have to brave my way through so I could come and find you,” the girl simpered in mock admiration, looking up at him through her parted lashes.

“Never mind missy, those bastards won’t know what hit them, they’ll be knocked out cold,” he growled. Patted the girl’s head (to which she looked as if she was fighting the urge to throw up) and shuffled off in search of the perpetrators. 

Rose slowly emerged from her hiding place, clapping slowly as the figure bowed mockingly.

“Thank you, thank you. I will not be taking autographs, thanks!”

“Ah Judy, there isn’t a hole you can’t dig us out of!”

Judy Dippet, Rose’s best friend, took another bow and then cackled cruelly, “Did you see him? I believe he’s taken a fancy to me!”

“Filch not despising a students existence? What type of fresh hell is this?!”

“I did have fun setting of the dungbomb though! All I had to say was ‘James Potter, get your butt down here and come an’ annoy Filch’. It was the fastest that I have seen him depart from available food. Ever!”

“Wait, how did you know where I was? I just came back from Quidditch,” asked Rose.

“James came back to the common room and I waited for you for a bit. After twenty minutes people tend to get bored, you know,” Judy eyed her meaningfully before continuing. “Long story short, I stole the map, saw you with Filch and barreled down here with all the necessary supplies to cause chaos.”

“I will never understand you Judy!” remarked Rose, shaking her head in exasperation. 

“And I will never understand you Rose! Extra Quidditch? With James in the place of Quidditch Captain? He mustn’t be pushing you hard enough.”

“Oh no, trust me,” Rose insisted groaning, “he pushes us plenty. Even today alone, I learnt of two new techniques and at least a dozen new muscles in my back and arms, all of which are killing me. That isn’t why I had extra practise though.”

Rose explained all the implications and consequences of the bet as they were walking back towards the common room. Once she finished, the calm, mischievous Judy had left and a dumbfounded, gaping one was left in her place. 

“So you mean to say that, if you win, you have Scorpius Malfoy’s verbal statement that he will not ask you out again for a Month?!”

“Yes.”

“The boy who asked you out 5 times in 5 different languages in the span of 10 minutes?”

“Yes.”

“The boy who said you smelt like bread.”

“Yes.”

“The boy who-”

“If we keep re-stating what Scorpius has and has not done involving me, we will be here long enough to see pigs fly,” Rose stated.

“You are aware that they can with the help of magical aid, correct?”

“Shut up.”

They walked in silence until they reached the portrait entrance.

“Would it really be the worst thing in the world if he kissed you?” questioned Judy, after they had climbed through the portrait hole.

Rose’s neck turned a horrible shade of magenta as she stuttered a “O-of course it… of course it would! Not that he’s a bad person- wait is he? Is it ok for me to make this bet? Dad’ll be furious. So will the family. Me... kissing a Malfoy? That will never happen! Utterly -preposterous! I have to win or back out. But Gryffindors never back out! I should-” 

“Woah, woah! Calm down! Why are so worried about your dad and family knowing, it’s just some stupid bet, unless..”

Judy stopped, a silly grin splitting open her face.

“You fancy him don’t you?!” she announced with glee, hopping from foot to foot.

“Me fancy… fancy Malfoy? R-ridiculous!” she protested in vain.

“Oh, you do!”

“I do not and that is final!” Rose snapped.

“Sure, whatever you say,” Judy grinned and threw her a saucy wink from over her shoulder, before trotting down the stairs and collapsing on the couch.

“What are you waiting for? Sit down and start planning! If you want to beat Mr Malfoy at his own game, you need to learn how to kick ass!”

The girls sat down in the warmth and comfort of the common room, planning and plotting exercise, quidditch training and everything in between.   
They were confident. They were going to win. 

Because, despite what Judy said, Rose certainly knew how to kick ass.


	3. Friendship and Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: What doesn't belong to me? The characters! (aww...) What does? THE PLOT!!
> 
> Authors Note: Hey there humanoids! This chapter is SOOOO FLUFFY and cliché that I can't breathe. I may or may not have written this at 1 in the morning so bare with me.  
> This is dedicated to all of the amazing people that are following this story! Thanks again to CaraIsTrash for editing!  
> But for now, Ademain!  
> Reporter Z

A week had passed since the bet was made and training seemed to be going splendidly for Scorpius. Every morning he would get up at five am, grab a muffin from the kitchens and walk down to the quidditch pitch to practise. It became routine in only a few weeks. It was like that English proverb his mother used to recite; early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise. 

However, despite what an old, dead guy used to say, Albus did not seem convinced.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard. Everyone needs a break sometimes, even you Scor,” Albus said as he sat down in the Great Hall, shovelling enough food onto his plate to feed a starving nation. 

“I need to get better, so I need to practise harder and more than ever. Success can’t be taught but it can be learnt!” proclaimed Scorpius, thrusting a fist up in the air as if to honour his words.

“I can’t deal with your philosophical views this early in the morning, it’s like a rule.”

“Rules? Nope, not listening. I’m not following them. Never have, never will.”

“Don’t kid yourself mate! You’re a goody-two-shoes, nothing more to say,” scoffed Albus in more ways than one, shoving as much food in his mouth as it would allow.

“What can I say, some things are made to be broken, stereotypes being one of them,” he shrugged.

“Nothing is made to be broken.”

“Pinatas, glowsticks, peanut shells, matches-” Scorpius listed, ticking off his fingers for each example.

“Why are we talking about matches?” asked Rose blowing her vivid hair out of her face as she entered the conversation, sliding into the seat next to Scorpius.

“What can I say, you light up my world,” respond Scorpius with a cheeky wink.

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, but her cheeks still lit up with the slightest blush. 

Albus seemed to think this was interesting, but before he could say something, Rose scorched him with a heated glare that could melt Antarctica before interrupting his train of thought.

“Speaking of matches, are you ready for the next Quidditch match?” Rose challenged.

“Of course, the question is, are you ready to lose?” Scorpius replied, scoffing his piece toast in one bite. He seemed to release this was a bad idea when he started coughing and spluttering all over his plate and Albus had to clap him hard on the back so he could swallow again.

“Yeah, the idiot’s been training hard all week and then stuffing himself full of food after,” stated Albus reprovingly.

“Well, don’t get yourself killed before the game, that’s my job,” Rose smiled, fingers sifting through his hair in a seemingly friendly gesture. “I’ll see you ‘round Scor.”

She smiled again, ( Scorpius thought she looked like an angel), before disappearing to join her flock of friends within the swarm of scarlet and gold. 

Scorpius’ face donned a lovesick smile as he gazed starry-eyed towards the Gryffindor table. 

“Wow, you really adore her,” observed Albus.

“Huh?” replied Scorpius intelligently, eyes glued to his stunning red-haired admire.

“Nevermind,” he said, exasperated.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It was early in the morning. Really early. Not just the early that you have two hours to get back to sleep, the early that the only one up is the devil themself.

And, against her better judgement, Rose.

The sky was still inky and dark with stars peeking out from behind the wintery clouds, making them look smudged but bright. The moon hung low to the left of the quidditch pitch, shining a pearly light bright enough for her to make out the silhouette of the stands. 

The normally thriving green grass was crystallized with frost, crunching under the weight of her leather boots. Rose threw herself over her trusty Nimbus 300 and kicked off, letting the wind drag and filter through her unruly hair.

This was why she loved quidditch, why she loved practising in early the morning. Feeling the wind around her, pushing and flittering her hair like a fan.

It was the only time she let herself let go. 

She was always the good one, Prefect, always at the top of her class, perfect in every way, except maybe her temper. That was who everyone wanted her to be. Quidditch was her escape.

She soared high and then dipped forward, spinning uncontrollably in a round, tight circle, relishing the freedom that it brought. She let herself fall freely on her broom before pulling up and spinning outwards once again, doing a loop to loop in the crisp morning air. 

She was free.

____________________________________________________________________________

Scorpius stood at the outside of the quidditch pitch, watching in awe as Rose dived up and down, daring to perform stunts that even James Potter wouldn’t attempt. 

When she had finished, she reclined lazily on her broom, having no trouble balancing. Her face shone brighter than the forthcoming sun, gleaming through the torrents of Hogwarts castle. Red hair that cascaded down her shoulders was bathed in the golden glow, making her even more radiant than ever before.

She looked so alive. So spirited and loose.

Just simply…. Rose

It was moments like this that he truly realised he loved her.

“Scorpius!” Rose greeted, sitting up, her melodious voice cracking through his blissful haze. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Rose!” he grinned, waving enthusiastically. “It’s like half past five, I would have thought you would still be in bed.”

“You’re up aren’t you? Is this normal for you? Waking up at this ungodly hour to practise? Some sort of backwards interpretation of life?”

“I guess, ‘Life must be understood backward. But it must be lived forward’”

“Ugh!” Rose groaned, rubbing her face with the back of her hand. “It’s too early for your philosophy.”

“Funny, that was said to me by your cousin yesterday. What a pair of closed minded people you make!”

“But you still avoided my question, what’re you doing here?” asked Rose, agitated.

“Can’t I come out here and practise quidditch with a wonderful girl?” quipped Scorpius, eyes raised meaningfully at her.

“When you find one, I’ll be sure to teach her a few jinxes of my own.” Rose laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief as she swung her leg aggressively back over her broom. 

She took off again with vigour, small hands curling over the polished wood. Abruptly, she was swallowed up by the clouds.

“I think I already have,” he muttered to himself, gazing after her in wonder.

Her head popped back into Scorpius’ vision as she spoke again. 

“Aren’t you coming?” she implored gleefully.

Scorpius didn’t have to be told twice, kicking off on his new Thunderstrike and climbing higher into the air, chasing after her. After so many years, chasing Rose Granger-Weasley was something that he’d become rather good at.

“How high up are we going?” shouted Scorpius over the roar of the wind in his ears.

“Well, I’m going as high as I want, you don’t have to follow me if you don’t think you can handle it.” Rose challenged as she adjusted her grip so that she was vertical on her broom shot up like a bullet.

Of course, Scorpius followed her.

Once he reached her she had stopped, taking in the magnificent view before them. For there lied the second most beautiful sight that he had seen that morning, the sunrise.

The sun glowed a liquid gold, marrying the normally white clouds with a subtle pink undertone. Cloud swirled below them, dancing in the sky and twirling, blending together like a beautiful painting. The sky above was lit up with an abundance of hot magenta, marigold and lavender, churning together to create an astounding canopy of colours.

“It’s beautiful...” Rose breathed, her hot breath trickling down his neck. It was then he realised how close they really were. The edge of her broom was pressed up to his thigh, making them only centimetres apart. If he wanted to he could just…

She leaned into him, the smell of him as overwhelmingly powerful as the scenery. Rose felt him stiffen but instead of shying away, he wrapped an arm around her waist, welcoming the change. They sat there companionable in silence, enjoying the beautiful scenery around them. Nothing could touch them. 

Rose finally became aware of the time and pried Scorpius’ arm from around her waist. 

“We really should go, the Castle will be waking up soon and I’m sure that our friends would have an interesting perception on why we’re both away from breakfast at the same time.”

“So, how do we get down?” asked Scorpius, looking expectantly at Rose. 

“We fall.”

“We fall down?! Are you mental?!”

“The only logical conclusion would be yes.”

“Great, I’m glad that we established that then,” grumbled Scorpius, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“It’s all about trust,” Rose explained. “Trust yourself.”

With that she flung herself over the back of her broom and clutching onto it, she disappeared into the mounds of cotton spun pink underneath. 

Falling was exhilarating, one moment your life you know exactly where you stand and the next, you were grasping at straws, looking for something to cling onto to stop yourself from getting hurt.

How ironic.

At that moment, Rose experienced the most terrifying and clear realisation in her life. She should have known this would happen, as he said it was destined to be. She had tried to stop herself, deny that it was true, even avoid him altogether, making snide comments about him.

She hadn’t known that all that would bring her closer, develop her obsession until it was unbearable. 

It was completely by accident that she had started to fall for Scorpius Malfoy. 

The sublime understanding knocked more air out of her than the fact she was falling. 

So she did the only conceivable thing that she could think of doing.

She panicked. 

Picking up speed, she zipped down to the ground and with newfound grace tumbled and stood up straight once again.

Scorpius came seconds later, following slowly and descending onto the pitch. 

“Where are you going?” he asked concerned.

“I need to get breakfast, don’t I? I better go before it is all gone.”

“I’ll come with you!”

The last thing that Rose needed right now was another distraction but she didn’t have the heart to tell him no. They trudged up the path in silence, glancing occasionally at each other, hoping that the other would have the courage to speak. 

“How about a race?” suggested Scorpius, shattering the awkward silence. “The first one up has to give the other a dare.”

“Alright, sounds interesting…” responded Rose, rubbing her hands together.

“Like the expression that you’ll have when you lose,” smirked Scorpius.

“It’s nice that you think that you’ll win - at least you have a goal. Unrealistic and unattainable, but still a goal.”

“We’ll see,” he laughed as he took off.


	4. Winning and Grinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be a lot richer than I am now. Unfortunately, I am not.
> 
> Authors Note: Hello and Goodbye to the people following this longer than anticipated story! This is dedicated to my glorious friends for editing, CaraIsTrash and icabypupp. I’ll be back with my next story! Please Review!!  
> Adios!  
> Reporter Z

The day of the quidditch match was as lively as any other. The sky bled a murky grey as it crossed the sky and the darkened grounds were accentuated with a shady haze, threatening to release a torrent of water at any second. Shadows were less prominent, oozing into the atmosphere of the grounds. Dark.

Although the day was downcast, the mood certainly wasn’t, the wizards and witches of Hogwarts were celebrating and supporting their houses. Loud crowds of scarlet and gold were cheering, gathered in the colourful checkered stands of the quidditch ground. Hoards of emerald and silver were not far behind, booing the jovial screaming of the Gryffindors.

Scorpius, clad with newly washed emerald quidditch robes, pushed through the crowding of the changerooms and strode purposely to the bench to join the others. Albus was waiting for him there, fidgeting nervously with the edges of his coat. As soon as he caught Scorpius’ eye, he stood up. Then seemingly thinking better of it, he sat down again.

“Hey! Lovely day isn’t it?”

Scorpius looked out again to the gloomy pitch, “It wouldn’t be what I classify as lovely but it does have an appealing eerie murk to it.”

“You can try to make conversation! You know I am about as awkward as a… a...”

“A…?” Scorpius continued as Albus trailed off.

“A… A guy who has social issues!”

“Really, that’s the best you could come up with?” he questioned, holding back laughter.

“Well, I do!”

“Don’t we all?”

“If you’re tired making fun of me...”

“Which I will never be, but continue.”

Albus glared but continued, “I just came to wish you good luck. So… Good Luck!”

“Thanks.”

Albus lowered his voice, “Are you nervous?”

“Do I need to be?”

“I mean, this does have higher stakes than last time, you know, with..”

“Rose, yeah, I know.”

“So are you ready?”

Scorpius looked at him sceptically, “I mean there isn’t really anything else that I could’ve done to prepare, I’ve used every spare moment that I’ve had. I’ll try my best. I mean, it’s not only for me, but the whole house is also waiting for a victory.”

“Yeah, just…”

He paused.

“I’m proud of you, and I hope that Rose finally realises what a great guy you are.”

“Thanks, mate. I hope so too.”

“C’mon team, they're about to announce us!” Jack Smith, captain of the Slytherin team, bellowed.

“Do us proud,” Albus muttered to him, staring intently. “And show Rosie what you’re made of!”

“Will do!” he replied with a cheesy salute.

Smith cleared his throat, waiting for silence. 

“Ok team, we know this is the big one, I want all of you to do as we discussed. Chasers, keep your eye on the quaffle, leave it to the beaters to look after the bludgers.”

Chasers, Tiffiny Flint, Douglas Chang and Alicia Bloneer nodded stiffly, steely eyes fixed on the captain.

“Beaters, protect everyone from getting hit. They can’t focus on their job if they’re getting pummeled to a pulp by those wretched things.”

Beaters, Zac Gordon and Eliza Spur sported matching mischievous grins as they fist pumped.

“And Scorpius, stay focused, don’t let anything, or anyone,” he looked meaningfully at him, “Distract you.”

Scorpius turned a bright shade of pink and mumbled something incoherent.

“We can win this if we all work together, we have to be in the final for my last year,” Smith declared, raising his head up in determination. “We win or give them something to fight.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

Scorpius was dragged back into the stream of players. The next few seconds were a blur of noise and sound. He found himself being pushed by the constant stream of people until he was at the front.

Ready for whatever came next.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Welcome to the deciding match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin!” commentated a booming and enthusiastic voice coming from Elijah Jordan. “The winner of the match will advance onto the final against the surprisingly successful and undefeated Hufflepuff team!”

The Hufflepuffs cheered victoriously.

Rose Granger-Weasley stood at the side of the pitch, waiting nervously to be announced. Legs shaking with anticipation and dread, she glanced up at her captain and cousin who was trying to encourage everyone with his threatening ‘speech’. 

“Alright, we’re here,” he started, a few yawns were squeezed out of the team, “but what do we do? We kick-“

“Yeah, yeah James, we have heard it all before... you want us to win. Big deal,” said Hugo, her brother, in a bored tone.

“Yes and if you don’t die trying, so help me I will…” James let out a long string of curses that made Rose hit him on the back of the head and scold him.

“Oww, what was that for Rosie?”

“Why does everyone seem to call me that?” sighed Rose in resignation.

“Who else has said Rosie?” pestered Hugo. “Was it your boyfriend?” He fluttered his eyes alluringly.

Rose didn’t answer. Instead, she diverted the attention back to the game. 

“Alright everyone, we need this win otherwise James’ll combust,” she indicated to James.

“Damn right I will!” put in James.

“So what do you all say...” roused Rose

“Let’s give it our best shot!” yelled Liam Wood, the keeper for the team.

“To Victory!” screeched Rose.

“GO GRYFFINDOR!”

Rose shook her head derisively, biting back a smile. If they were as good at playing as they were causing mayhem, they had this game in the bag.

“Let’s introduce the teams!” screamed Jordan, “For Gryffindor, Chasers, Graham, Granger-Weasley and Potter. Beaters, Cullinan and Finnegan. Keeper, Wood. And their Seeker, Rose Granger-Weasley!”

Uproarious cheers came from the scarlet and gold stands, people screaming and waving scarves as Rose flew, adrenaline pumping and wind rippling through unruly, fiery hair. She blew kisses to the crowd and they ate it up, screaming even louder. 

Jordan’s voice blew through the stands, “For Slytherin, Chasers, Flint, Chang and Bloneer. Beaters, Gordon and Spur. Keeper, Smith. And Seeker Scorpius Malfoy!”

Rose watched as Scorpius dived into the pitch, spinning around in circles for the crowd. She was so entranced that she almost missed what the commentator said. Almost.

“Looks like the Gryffindor Seeker can’t keep her eyes off Malfoy, will it hinder her ability to spot the snitch? Or will he be just as distracted?”

Rose ripped her eyes off of her companion as he trained his own eyes on her questioningly. She seemed composed until someone who sounded suspiciously like her Slytherin cousin called out way too loudly for her liking, “Will you two just finish this game? Get together already!”

Instantaneously, both turned an ugly shade of red and glared in the direction of the voice.

She was going to kill him.

Wait, that might be going too far. 

She was going to brutally mutilate him.

The sound of Elijah Jordan stirred Rose from her gruesome musings.

“And the Quaffle is released! Let the game begin!” an enthusiastic Jordan yelled from the stands. “And it is snatched up by Slytherin’s star chaser, Tiffany Flint, 5”9 and the fittest girl in her year.”

“Back to commentating Jordan, I had enough trouble dealing with your father,” McGonagall admonished with a smile.

“But she is-“

“I am warning you-!”

“Alright Professor, cool your jets! And the Quaffle is passed off to Chang,“ continues Jordan, ”who dodges a Bludger- flying up to the goal post- takes a shot- Wood, Gryffindor keeper, lunges- oh, what’s this? Chang has shot in the opposite direction and the quaffle enters the hoop.”

Slytherin cheers fill the cold air, mixing with the booing and moans of Gryffindor.

“Ten points to Slytherin! And the slimy Slytherins let out a deafening cheer!”

“JORDAN!”

“It’s just alliteration, Professor!” he protested.

Catching McGonagall's stern beady eye, he sighed “Fine, the SPECTACULAR Slytherin’s let out a cheer.”

Meanwhile, the seekers were circulating around the pitch below, keeping an eye out for the small golden sphere that would determine the fate of their bet.

“Are you done circling around?” remarked Scorpius, eyes raking over Rose.

“Around the pitch or you?” Rose asked, running a nervous hand through her hair.

“Both.” 

“And both answers are a no I’m afraid,” she answered, shaking her head with the beginnings of a smile splitting through her faux facade of regret.

“Well, if you’re going to keep lying to yourself, you really need to win this game,” Scorpius observed.

“It’s not only for me,” Rose defended herself, “the team really needs this.”

“Ohh, so now you're a team player?” he teased.

“When it benefits me, yes,” she smirked.

“Oi, Malfoy, stop flirting and look for the bloody snitch!” yelled Eliza Spur, channelling her aggression into her next swing at Hugo who was in possession of the Quaffle. 

“Well, I guess I’ll say adieu! I’m afraid duty calls!” he waved.

“Malfoy!”

“I’m going, I’m going..” mumbled Scorpius and he speed to the other side of the pitch in search of the snitch.

Rose continued to squint for any sign of the blasted golden ball, eventually turning everything blurry, but she continued looking. It was amazing what determination and sleep deprivation mixed with a hint of caffeine could do for a person concentration. Although, a person's sanity generally takes a toll.

Concentration packed a killer headache though.

It was a miracle that through the deafening thumping of her head, she made out the commentators next words.

“Oh, what’s this- Malfoy seemed to have spotted the snitch!”

Sure enough, Scorpius was speeding in her direction, inches away from the dreaded, tiny speck. The speck that would earn the catcher an extra 150 points for their team.

Fuelled with purpose, she blocked out all other distractions and swooped in after Malfoy. Speeding as fast as her broom could carry, she reached out her hand, gaining precious inches on Scorpius. But not quite enough, still only a finger length away. 

As they reached their decent, they were still neck and neck. She was falling faster and faster. Getting closer and closer to the ground.

15 metres, 12 metres, 10 metres.

5 metres. Rose out of the dive, not wanting to crash. She watched in horror as Scorpius continued his drop to the ground, certain he was going to crash.

2 metres, 1- a cloud of debris and dirt soiled the ground around.

He came to an agonising halt. The crowd held their breath.

The soil and clumps of grass cleared and there stood a disoriented and stumbling Scorpius clutching a broom in one hand and his fingers fastened over the snitch in the other.

“And with the catch of the century, Scorpius Malfoy has caught the snitch, 150 points go to Slytherin.” Elijah Jordan stated dumbfounded by the catch and resigned by the winning team.

The commotion came from the Slytherin’s as they applauded with renewed vigour, rejoicing in the win.

“The Slytherin team are going to play against Hufflepuff in the Final!”

Before Rose could respond, Scorpius was swarmed with a crowd of congratulators.

The Gryffindor team crowded around her and although they lost, dawned happy faces at the game that they had just played. After careful observation, James’ seemed a little forced, the sides of his mouth twitching slightly.

“We did the best we could team, that’s all I could ask for,” he said, trying to keep the smile on his face.

He came up to Rose to congratulate her on her effort. “Good job. Could be prouder but I want you to know I’m proud of you cuz.” 

After that, he swooped her into a hug.

It was a bit tighter than usual, cutting off her air flow. Air.

“Air,” she croaked.

“Uh, ‘cuz’? I’m no expert but when she turns blue, I think that it might be a good idea to stop hugging her.” observed Hugo, concerned.

“What?” he asked, then looking down at Rose, he released her from his clutches. “Uh, well, sorry about that Rose.”

She squeaked in response.

Finally, the Gryffindor team cleared a pathway and she strode, determined, through to the Slytherin team where Scorpius walked out to greet her, looking windswept but ecstatic.

“That was an incredible catch, you know.” Rose began.

“So I keep hearing,” he chuckled.

Rose fidgeted a bit, looking at her fingers awkwardly.

“Well, you won the bet,” she said, trying to keep the smile off her face.

“Ah, that’s where you are wrong Rosie.” drawled Scorpius carefully, “I may have won, but I don’t think you have lost. There were no losers in this bet because...”

He drew closer to her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“In this story,” mumbled Scorpius as he traced the side of her cheek, “the loser’s a winner too.”

And he kissed her. Hands winding through hair. Arms pulling them closer together. Flushed cheeks and freezing air nipping around them.

Rose was in pure bliss.

When he pulled away, flushed and grinning, deep admiral and silver eyes turning dark and glittery, sparkling with happiness.

 

“I would like to claim my dare now,” Scorpius decided as he held on to her still.

“Oh, and what might that be?” Rose nodded back with a smile.

“I dare you to go on a date with me.”

“It’s a little too late to start saying no to you, isn’t it?” Catching his look of sadness she added, “I don’t mind.”

A loud whistle came from up in the Slytherin stands, capturing the couples attention.

“I don’t know who is going to be happier,” remarked Rose, “Us or Albus.”

“Definitely me,” laughed Scorpius as he pulled her back to him again, catching her lips with his own.

 

“Should we do something about this?” asked Professor Longbottom as the two teachers stood on the commentators' stadium, watching the scene from above.

“No, leave them, they deserve it.” chuckled McGonagall, “I am just glad that I won’t be present when their fathers find out.” The edges of her wrinkled mouth stretched into a devious smirk, emerald cat-like eyes sparkling. “Ronald is going to have a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!!!


End file.
